mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:My Little Pony theme song/International versions/Japanese version/@comment-4531340-20131117031637
Migrating this over from the main version of this page: Openings: UPDATE 1/8/14: Now including "Yumemiru! Shinjiru! Mirai Kanaete!": UPDATE 1/17/14: Now including "step by step" full: UPDATE 4/7/14: Now including "Lucky Girl" and the ending theme: UPDATE 4/16/14: Now including the second version of "Lucky Girl": *Japanese (season 1, eps 1-13, "Mirai Start") - Very up-tempo and peppy, I like this a lot, even if the lyrics have very little to do with FiM, and it seems to have been chosen to promote Suzuko Mimori *Japanese ("Mirai Start" full) - Hm, this one's been taken down, but I have a video ready to replace it with; besides, I've heard it enough to know that I like it *Japanese (season 1, eps 14-26, "Majikaru Dai☆Dai☆Dai-Bōken!") - The lyrics seem to have a little more to do with FiM this time around, but I don't quite like the tune as much *Japanese (season 2, "Majikaru Dai☆Dai☆Dai-Bōken!", v2, eps 1-13) - The clips seem a bit less well put together this time, but on the flipside, it is nice to see so much season 2 stuff in there *Japanese ("Majikaru Dai☆Dai☆Dai-Bōken!" full) - More of the same, really, though I do like it just a bit more than the theme song version *Japanese (season 2, from ep 14 onward, "Yumemiru! Shinjiru! Mirai Kanaete!") - Absolutely fantastic in every way, both in terms of visuals and the song. I think I might actually like this more than the English opening! *Japanese ("Yumemiru! Shinjiru! Mirai Kanaete!" full) - Ah, I could listen to this over and over, that's for sure. Here's hoping Eurobeat Brony does a remix of this at some point like he did for Mirai Start! *Japanese (Best Selections broadcast, S1E1 & S1E2, "Lucky Girl") - A bit generic and electronic (on the vocals), but good. It is weird that they reused the video from Mirai Start, but I suppose these are just rebroadcasts of episodes. *Japanese (Best Selections broadcast, S1E8 forward, "Lucky Girl" v2) - And now that the video has been changed, that point is moot. Love the animation at the beginning. *Japanese ("Lucky Girl" full) - Doesn't seem to exist yet (or if it does, it's not on YT yet), so this is just a placeholder. Closings: *Japanese (season 1, "Kataomoi no Karaage") - I love how much it feels like a true anime closing, even if the lyrics really have nothing at all to do with FiM *Japanese ("Kataomoi no Karaage" full) - I love it, though it does start to get a little old towards the end *Japanese (season 2, eps 1-5, "step by step") - I love it (sure, it's more subdued than the last closing, but the lyrics, when translated, are absolutely beautiful), and as a bonus, they actually seem to be pretty related to FiM *Japanese (season 2, from ep 6 onward, "step by step" v2) - Now these are some truly fantastic visuals; believe me, when I add the copy I asked to be uploaded to YT onto here, you'll see *Japanese ("step by step" full) - Now that it's here, I've gotta say, I'm a little disappointed (the version used as the closing theme for FiM seems much better produced, IMO, and less autotuned), but it's still fine *Japanese (Best Selections broadcast, "My Little Pony theme song" extended) - Haha, just including this for completeness. I nearly did a spit-take when I heard it the first time; I was not expecting it.